Beautiful Lie
by Calenton
Summary: Yuki does not know anything about herself. The only thing she knows is that she has one trustworthy friend, who becomes more then just only a friend. What does she do, when he massacres his whole family and just simply abandons her?  Itachi x OC


_Authors note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much that you take the time to read my story! I hope you like it! If you do please review! This is my first time I write a story, so please keep that in mind :p If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me those!_

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Naruto. **

It was a rainy evening, a screaming woman, a crying child. This evening it was a child her birthday. A pair of emerald eyes looked for the first time into the eyes of an other person. It was the first thing she would ever see in her life. It were another set of emerald eyes, both pair of eyes were similar in every way, they even were both crying.

'I can't watch her anymore, Minato. Please take her with you..' the emerald eyed woman said to the man next to her, who was supporting her through giving birth. Minato looked at his lover, this will be the last time he would ever see her. She lay exhausted from giving birth on her bed, her snow white hair spread across her pillow. He just had to make sure, he had to make sure that she wouldn't make the wrong decision, so he asked her one last time.

'Seiru, are you sure? Are you sure that you will give her away to me?' Minato didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer. 'I am sure. I want Yuki to have a normal life with her own kind of people. If people came to know that she possesses chakra, she wouldn't be safe here anymore.' Minato nodded. He knew she was making the right decision, but it was just hard to accept the fact that he could never see his beloved Seiru again and that she wouldn't be able to ever see both him and their daughter again.

Minato pushed his forehead against Seiru's while whispering 'I really love you. I promise to keep Yuki save.' and he gave her one last kiss. Seiru gave Yuki one last kiss and handed her over to Minato. 'I love you too, Minato. I am glad that Yuki has you as her father, although I know she won't actually see you as her father.' Minato stood with Yuki in his arms next to Seiru's bed and said his last words to her 'You are the strongest woman I have ever met Seiru.' Immediately after that, Minato performed a justu and vanished together with Yuki into thin air.

Minato reappeared into the third hokage's office. He was already waiting for him. A tear flows over Minato his cheek, followed by another one. The hokage watched him with grief. 'No one must ever know that this has happened.' the hokage stated. 'I understand.' Minato responded. The hokage raised from his seat and walked up to Minato. It was clear that Minato was full with sorrow. The hokage embraced him. 'I understand that this will be a hard time for you Minato, but we must accept this and make sure that your child will be raised as a fine girl.' He then stepped back and watched the child in Minato's arms. The child didn't look like Minato, she probably resembled her mother. He didn't know, nobody besides Minato himself had ever seen Seiru or her world.

'I will watch over her Minato and I will make sure that she doesn't know about you, Seiru, or the world where she has been born in. Nobody must ever know that she isn't from this world, it's to dangerous.' Minato nodded and gave Yuki to the third hokage. The third hokage now held Yuki and smiled a bit at Minato. 'Minato, this isn't the end of the world. This probably isn't the last time you will see her. She only won't recognize you as her father.' Minato couldn't talk, he just nodded. The way he felt now was horrible, he had just lost his lover and now he had to leave his child behind.

The baby now lay sleeping quietly in the third hokage his arms. After seeing that sight Minato thought this would be the right time to leave. 'I´m off then.' Minato said and before the hokage could say anything back, Minato had already vanished into smoke. The hokage looked at the baby in his arms while saying 'Well, let´s put you to bed, shall we?'. He smiled a little bit at the sight of this cute innocent little baby in his arms.

That evening a child was born. She was called Shimizu Yuki and this story is about her life.


End file.
